


Fallen Angels:Destiel One-Shot.

by blueberryspacekitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Crying Castiel, Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean Winchester, Destiel Daily Drabble, Emotions, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Romantic Castiel, Romantic Dean, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, True Love's Kiss, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryspacekitten/pseuds/blueberryspacekitten
Summary: The Fall was the worst thing that could've possibly happened to Castiel. Now that he's coping up with being human, its upto Dean to finally tell him.





	Fallen Angels:Destiel One-Shot.

Castiel clasped tightly onto the hot mug of coffee, that Dean had made for him. Castiel had woken up randomly, at about 3 in the morning, and had stumbled upon something in the kitchen, which in turn had woken up Dean.

"I really appreciate you doing this, Dean. After the fall, its become so different. I can feel feelings I never felt before, see people, think and most of all, eat and sleep. Being human is kind of a hard task."

_The fall._

As much as Dean hated the fall, he was glad that he could finally be with Castiel for no reason.

The fall was terrible.

Angels fell like shooting stars, and their vessels had huge, bloody wounds on the back, where their wings had been attached.  
When Castiel fell, he was so broken, hopeless, crying at the pain that stabbed through his back, that Dean was almost on the verge of tears. But no, Dean was the strong one, and if he let his guard down, peopld would know how emotional he really was.

He had taken Castiel to the bunker, wiped of all the blood, given him as much food it would take to satisfy his hunger and water to satisfy his thirst. Dean made Cas take a nap, and Dean had cared for Castiel, more than a brother could ever. The huge wounds in his back still ached and Cas would almost cry out, but he restrained himself.

_The Winchesters have already done more than enough._

Castiel was now sitting on a chair, with a blanket wrapped around him. He looked so tired and dreadful, Dean just wanted to see him happy again.

Dean peered at Cas as he drank his coffee slowly, sip by sip.

"Its not a problem Cas. You'll have to get used to it."

"Used to what? You making coffee or...?"

Dean smiled at Cas.

"Probably both."

Cas gave Dean a weak smile.

"Dean... tell me more. What kind of emotions? I know about happiness, sadness, anger, love, but apparently Sam says there are more..."  
Castiel said looking down at the table.

"He's right. You might experience some feelings you can't explain. Different types of affections-"

"Types?"

"Yeah well... there's a platonic affection... I mean friendship. Then there's affection for family, like I have with Sam. He's my brother and I really-"

"Love him?"

Dean let out a sigh. He fluttered his eyes, and replied.

"Yes..."

"And?"

"There's sexual affection... lust. There's sensual affection... touching and kissing."

"No Dean. I feel this different feeling... emotion, maybe, when I'm with you. Its like I never want to lose you... I want to be with you, see you laugh, see you be happy, care for you... What would you call that?"

Dean looked at Castiel smugly, as a smile formed across his face. His cheeks flustered red and he dropped down his gaze to the table.  
An inaudible gasp escaped his mouth, as he looked back at Cas again, this time looking into his deep blue, ocean like eyes. He looked at Cas lips, as though he'd devour them any chance he got. Castiel's gaze remained fixed onto Dean's eyes.

"Dean. Answer me."

"I don't know Cas." Dean flashed a shy smile.

Cas nodded and silently sipped his coffee.

An awkward silence ensued between them until Cas said.

"Dean, go to bed. I'll be fine."

Dean looked up at Cas, biting his lower lip in doubt and scanned the room, as if thinking.

"No. You just became human. I have to be with you. I _want_ to be with you." Dean replied as he got up, leaving Cas in confusion.

He headed towards the empty counter, and on the way picked up the radio.

"Good signal here." He smiled, as he pressed a few buttons and rotated a dial.

' _Now for the Classics! How about some Anka!? The one man that made ladies drool!'_

"The only station that's playing."

"Who's Anka?" Castiel asked.

"Paul Anka. Big fame back in the 60s and 70s."

"Oh." Castiel said and took his last sip.

_Put your head on my shoulder..._

_Hold me in your arms, baby..._

Dean walked towards Castiel as the song kept playing. He touched his back but Castiel flinched.

"Sorry... does it still hurt?"

"Yes. Quite."

"Here, distract yourself."  
Dean said, pulling Cas's chair away, and helping him up.  
Cas dropped the blanket ge was wearing and Dean reached down to get it and put it onto the table.

_Squeeze me oh-so tight,_

_Show me that you love me too..._

Dean took Castiel's hand and placed it on his own shoulder. He reached out for his other hand and intertwined their fingers, clasping tightly.

Castiel looked at Dean in the most uncertain way. He had not the slightest idea what was going on, but Dean's touch and his warm hands somehow made Castiel calm.

"I don't usually do this rom-com shit, but I'll count today an exception." He said shyly.

Castiel was in his most signature body language: the confused head tilt.

His mind was completely blank and he looked at Dean.

"You kinda move... sway, maybe? Its called dancing."  
Dean said, as his cheeks blushed.

"Oh." This was Castiel's only reply.

"Do it. Do what the song says."  
Dean said soft yet firmly.

Castiel listened to the lyrics again and he looked up at Dean, then laid his head onto Dean's shoulder.

Dean felt his body shiver and he clasped more tightly onto Cas's palm.

"I don't know what to whisper." Castiel whispered into Dean's ear, which made Dean chuckle.

"I do, though."

"What?"

"I love you Cas."

Dean gulped and stopped swaying.

 _Tell me that you love me too_.

This time Castiel caught the lyrics.

"I'll tell you that I love you too Dean."  
Castiel said, not yet feeling the reason to be shy about it.

Dean looked at Cas's eyes, lips and then back to his eyes again.

The two boys were still standing the way Dean had told. Like a dance.  
Castiel's arms dropped down, gently pulling Dean's along with it.

Their fingers were still intertwined, and Dean inched closer, staring at Cas's lips, but moved back hesitantly.

Castiel had some idea of what Dean would do, so he kept staring into Dean's glimmering green eyes.

Dean gulped and his heartbeat seemed to have gone up. His chest thumped frantically upon Castiel's chest, as he finally leaned in, slowly, and pressed his lips onto Cas's warm lips.  
Castiel did not hesitate. He followed Dean's lead, making sure Dean would be the first to retreat.  
Dean had never felt so free before. All these emotions and he could finally let them out.  
He kept kissing Castiel, filling up every space of air, his forehead touching Cas's. Dean let go of Castiel's hand and traced its way upto Cas's cheek.  
He cupped Cas's cheek with one of his hands, while the other hand slid up to Castiel's back. Cas made sure that they didn't lose physical contact and kept himself pressed against Dean.

_Put your lips next to mine, dear..._

_Won't you kiss me once, baby_.

Dean glided his palm across Cas's back when suddenly Cas pulled back and flinched, still holding onto Dean's arms.

A tear rolled down his cheek from the pain.

Dean instantly realized that his hands had come near the wound on his back and he apologized as quick and as much as he could.

"Cas I'm sorry, I never meant t-"

Cas pulled Dean closer by the hems of his flannel and pressed his lips onto Dean's without allowing him to speak more.

Dean was caught unaware so this time, he let Cas take the wheel.

His hands reached to Cas's cheek once again, and wiped away the tear thst had escaped, and cupped Cas's cheek.

This time the kiss was passionate, desirous and most of all, it was an outburst of emotions from both ends.

Cas, who Dean had found very unpredictable at the moment, pushed Dean towards the wall while still kissing him so that Dean's back was pressed to the wall. Castiel's arm crept around Dean's neck and Dean's hand dropped slowly down to the end of Castiel's back.

_Put your head on my shoulder,_

_Whisper in my ears, baby,_

_Words I want to hear,_

_Tell me,_

_Tell me that you love me too..._

"I love you Dean."  
Castiel said pulling away, and staring into Dean's eyes.

"I love you too Cas." Dean said like it was obvious. He smiled at Cas.

"I don't know if this is going to make us stronger or weaker."

"I think both."  
Castiel said and sat slowly onto the chair in front of him.

Dean walked towards him and sat on another chair.

"That was nice."

"Yeah. Really." Cas said, smirking.

"Do you um... want to.. maybe?" Dean asked shyly, as if he was embarrased.

"Uh... not today atleast." Castiel said looking down at his back.

"Sure... I won't rush it." Dean said, feeling regret instantly.

" _We_ won't." Cas said as his hand reached out to Dean and he intertwined fingers with him.

Dean smiled at Cas, who smiled back at Dean.

"Guys?" A voice echoed behind them. They both turned their heads to find a half awake Sam, who was looking uncertainly towards their hands.

Dean and Cas pulled away, and Sam raised his eyebrows which were barely visible through his messy hair.

"Whats with the music?" He asked.

"Uh, we turned the radio on, cause well, uhm, Cas couldn't sleep."

Dean tried to explain.

"Cool. I'm guessing holding hands was moral support." Sam scoffed as he walked towards the radio and turned it off.

Dean's cheeks flustered red as he tried to once again explain.

"Yeah. Right. Moral hands support- supp-moral, yeah." Dean mumbled.

Sam raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips.

"Y'all should go to bed. It's almost 4. Cas you need some rest."

"Yeah, Cas really. Atleast try to sleep."  
Dean looked at Cas with a concerned look.

Cas nodded and tried to get up,and Sam and Dean rushed to help him. Castiel clinged onto Dean's arm and finally got up.

"You can go now Sam. I'll take it from here."

Sam sensed an unusual tone in Dean's voice. A tone he used to use to talk about Lisa.

Sam knew that something had happened before he had entered the kitchen. Something out of the ordinary.

Sam nodded and left the kitchen silently.

"Here, here, I got you buddy."  
Dean walked Cas towards the door, still holding him.

"Sleep on my bed today, with me." Dean suggested and instantly regretted.

Cas looked at Dean uncertainly, but the flashed a weak smile.

"That's very kind of you." Cas said, kissing Dean once again. Deanclosed his eyes and let Cas pull away first.

Cas and Dean walked to Dean's room.  
The bed was small, but enough for two people to sleep together.

Castiel sat down on the bed.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean said as he searched for another pillow.

"What do we do now?"

"Sleep."

"No... I meant, I love you and you love me, and we both uhm, kissed-"

"Oh. That. Well, I'll take you to uh..... a date?"

"What is a date?"

Dean gave Cas a pillow that he found in a cupboard, and cupped Cas's cheeks, and looked down at him.

"A date is uh, there's food, you talk or maybe do something that the both of us like... and just be together."

"Does that mean everyday is a date?"

"Uh maybe." Dean laughed.

"Come on. Let's get you to sleep. I gotta get up at 7."

Cas moved back, and lay his head on the pillow and stretched out his legs. Dean did the same, and slid his hand under Castiel's neck. Castiel adjusted his body onto the bed, trying not to press his back on the bed. Dean scooped Castiel, touching foreheads with him.

"Goodnight." Dean whispered, but Cas had already fallen asleep. He brushed his fingers through Castiel's hair, and switched off the night lamp behind him.

About 10 minutes later, A half-awake Sam peeked into Dean's room, after not being able to find Cas in the guest room, to see Castiel and Dean, in deep sleep, clinging onto eachother.

Sam smiled to himself. He knew this was prone to happen, and it finally did. He walked back to his room, and tried to sleep.

_Paul Anka, still setting up lovers, long after his songs._


End file.
